Does Wonders
by MsLane
Summary: Post 2x11 The Outsider After Belle gets shot and subsequently loses her memory, I do believe Ruby would have been there to try and help pick up the pieces. This is what this story is. How I believe, given the chance, Ruby would have most definitely been there for Belle more so than she was shown to be on the show. Red Beauty


Ruby runs into the hospital with her hair wild behind her, eyes feral and breaths coming in pants, "Belle, where is Belle?"

Emma puts her hands up as if to calm her, "She's okay Ruby, she's just-"

Ruby's ears picks up on Belle's crying from somewhere within the hospital and she doesn't think twice before moving towards her.

"And she- Ruby? Stop. Where are you going?"

Ruby doesn't respond though, she can't because Belle is crying and she heard gunfire from earlier last night and she didn't think to wonder if it was Belle and, "She crossed the town line Ruby."

That cuts through her one track mindedness quickly.

"What?"

Emma catches up to her and gently places a hand on her forearm, "Hook, he shot her and she fell across the town line. Gold, he healed her but she, she doesn't remember who she is Ruby. She's okay except for the amnesia."

Ruby's chest constricts, "She doesn't remember," _me?_

Emma shakes her head, "This is the best place to have her for a few days until we can manage to try and figure things out together."

Ruby shuts her eyes tightly as she breathes in a shuddering breath. She thought she was injured, she didn't realize, "I- can I see her? I need to make sure she's okay. She's crying and is probably scared and I just really need to stop her from crying right now."

Emma nods slowly, "Yes, sure. But if her doctor thinks she's being further traumatized…Rubes she doesn't need that."

Nodding her head Ruby locks eyes with Emma, "I know- I won't do that Emma. I'll leave her be if it comes to that, but I won't let it come to that. I won't hurt her."

The blonde lifts her hand from Ruby's forearm and moves out of her way and Ruby is quick to start making her way towards Belle's room with reinstated vigor, her ears in tune with Belle's calmer breathing.

Just as she reaches the right door, she takes a breath to calm herself and proceeds to gently knock on the door. Ruby hears Belle hiccup as she tries to breathe easy before saying, "Come in." Her voice is thick both in accent and with tears.

The taller brunette clears her throat before carefully opening the door. Belle's blue eyes are clear as she locks them with Ruby's soft green ones, her breath catches in her throat.

Ruby offers her a gentle smile, "I'm so glad you're okay." She immediately slams her eyes shut after that, "Sorry, I- hello."

Belle can't explain the way her entire being calms the second the beautiful tall brunette walks in. She can't explain the way her body reacts to her presence. Everything within her calms except for her heart which skips a beat and flutters in her chest.

"Hello…" Belle is now distinctly aware that it is perhaps all too obvious that she's been crying, her voice being gravely being one of the indications.

Ruby takes a half step towards the bed, "May I please sit by you?"

Belle nods slowly and watches as the woman walks towards her and sits down daintily, resting her chin in her hand, elbows on her crossed legs, carefully watching Belle, "My name is Ruby."

Belle's eyes close on their own as she turns the name over in her mind and there's a feeling within her that…she really likes the name, she opens her eyes as Ruby continues, "But some people call me Red. What's- What do you want me to call you?"

Belle blinks, "Me?"

Ruby slowly nods as a grin forms on her face, "What would you like for me to call you?"

Belle sits there in surprise. Of everything that has been confusing her the past night and this morning, this was something she wasn't at all expecting.

"I…My name is Belle."

Ruby smiles easily at her, "It's nice to meet you Belle."

The blue eyed brunette shakes her head slightly, an adorable look on her face, "I'm sorry but, don't you…know me?"

Ruby swallows and nods, "I do. But you don't remember and maybe going for normal introductions is the best way about things…don't you think?"

Belle gives her an adorable smile before her eyes tear up rather suddenly, and Ruby's face falls immediately, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you! God, I'm such an idiot, I- I can leave? I whatever you want, just-"

Belle shakes her head as she sniffs, "No, no please. It's not you. I don't. So much has happened the past night and. No I don't want to be alone Ruby. Please don't leave me alone."

Ruby nods her head and probably against her better judgment she reaches a hand out and places it in Belle's gently, "Whatever you want Belle. I won't do anything you don't want me to. If staying here is what you want then that's what I'll do. I know- I can only imagine how much you're feeling right now and I just want to help you in any way I can."

Belle hiccups as she wipes her cheek and she thickly states, "I know it's weird but you…I can't explain it at _all_ but I _feel_ so much better since you walked in and it's just a good kind of overwhelming because of how _not_ overwhelming it is. Nothing makes sense except…you." She whispers the last word and Ruby squeezes her hand and grins at her, "If I can quiet the crazy then will you allow me to do so? We can work our way through this."

Belle nods her head and then laughs unappreciatively at herself, "You must think I'm absolutely mad."

Ruby scoots her chair closer and tightens her hold on Belle's hand slightly, "You're not…I don't."

Belle tilts her head, "Not even for basically trusting a stranger?"

She isn't going to lie, she was not expecting that and it hurt. Ruby's heart drops.

Belle's heart crumbles, "Ruby…" She hadn't meant to hurt her, truly she hadn't. And her body is showing her just how much Ruby means to her even if she doesn't remember.

The taller brunette shakes her head, "It's fine. It's alright, your day has been…don't worry about it."

Belle squeezes her hand, "That wasn't fair of me."

Ruby gives her a half grin, "It's what you were thinking. I can't blame you for speaking your mind."

"Why do I feel like I did that a lot with you?"

It's Ruby's turn to tilt her head and it makes Belle's heart flutter some more, "Did what?"

"Speak my mind."

Ruby smiles adoringly at her, green eyes sparkling at her, "You did and I'm glad you feel like you can still."

They fall into silence as Belle simply watches Ruby play with their fingers. Until Ruby realizes what she's doing and catches Belle's eyes as she apologizes, "Sorry Belle."

The blue eyed brunette shakes her head, "It's…You're calming me down." She says almost breathlessly, as if amazed that anyone is capable of doing so, which causes Ruby's heart to skip a beat and her to smile goofily, "I'm glad."

Belle nods and she continues, "So am I. Mr. Gold? He- well he said that we. He doesn't, there's…" she sighs frustrated, "It's not as easy as it is with you and we _just_…" She cuts herself off and Ruby ducks her head because she knows what was going to be the rest of that sentence.

_And we just met._

Ruby can understand where she's coming from, can appreciate how strange and scary this all must be for her and she can't help but believe Belle is being ridiculously brace. And she tells her as such.

"Brave?" Belle asks disbelievingly.

Ruby nods her head emphatically, "Very much so. If I was in your place I don't know if I'd be able to hold it together."

Belle drops her gaze and shrugs her shoulder, "I'm not really holding it together…I don't know what to do. I mean I can't remember who I am."

Ruby ducks her head to try and catch Belle's eyes, "Hey…we're going to work through this Belle, I promise I will not let you go through this alone."

She scrunches up her face cutely to try and stave off the tears, "You must stop being so sweet to me because I can't seem to control my emotions when you are."

Ruby laughs and nods her head, "I can most definitely try but I can't promise you that I'll be successful…you're one of the very few who bring it out in me."

Belle's cheek flush and Ruby is proud to have garnered such a Belle reaction from _Belle_. She rolls her eyes at herself. It _is_ Belle; they just have to get her to remember.

A few days go by much the same way, with Ruby staying by Belle's side except when she goes to shower, change and get them something to eat. Belle is grateful and she knows that if the roles were ever reversed and Ruby was the one in her position, she would be in Ruby's, standing by her side throughout the ordeal.

She says as much to Ruby one day and the taller of the two blushes and it's such a rare sight and Belle innately _knows_ this and it fuels her instinct to want to kiss her and 'where did that thought come from Belle?' she asks herself as she watches Ruby bashfully duck her head and busy herself with her shoelaces. She bites her lip as she watches her cutely.

A couple of weeks later and Belle may not be sure of a lot of things, but she is confident about this.

"I…Ruby?"

Green eyes immediately find her blue ones, "Yes?"

Belle smiles at her and bites her lip, "I…may I please try something?"

Furrowing her brow slightly Ruby nods her head, "Sure, of course."

Clearing her throat Belle explains as she leans closer towards Ruby, "I heard…Well I heard Snow talking to Emma a couple of days ago about how curses are broken and I felt this tug in my chest, like my body knows it will work and I just…was wondering if perhaps you'd…do you think I could please try this with you?"

Ruby gulps as she slowly nods, not quite knowing for sure what Belle is talking about but knowing what she _hopes _she's talking about.

Blue eyes sparkle with delight and slight apprehension, as she continues in a whisper, "I'm certain I'm…falling for you…all over again."

Green eyes watch as Belle's eyes flutter shut the closer she got and never in her wildest dreams did she think it was possible for them to get to this point. Her own eyes slowly shut and she leans closer and like a true gentlewoman, waits for Belle to close the distance in case she wanted to change her mind.

The instant their lips touch a calm envelopes them both and suddenly a rush of warmth rushes through Belle and she gasps as she opens her eyes to find green ones looking at her with all the warmth and love she's always come to associate with Ruby.

"_Ruby_." She whispers, blue eyes darting between lovely green ones.

The werewolf grins and lets out a whine from the back of her throat, "God I'm so glad-"

She's cut off when Belle's lips find hers once more, this time her arms wrap around Ruby's neck and pulls her even closer as she gently glides her lips across Ruby's.

She pulls back and gives her a dazzling smile, as she whispers, "True Love's kiss really does wonders, doesn't it?"

Ruby's smile overtakes her face as she nods her head and leans in to kiss her, her ears picking up on an almost purr that comes from Belle as she does so.


End file.
